


Eyes Blue

by AussieRubix



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Fluffy, M/M, super soft uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieRubix/pseuds/AussieRubix
Summary: Brian goes through a rough breakup. David is there to help him.





	Eyes Blue

It felt like he was drowning.  
He couldn’t breathe, the imaginary water invading his airways and suffocating him. His eyes were glued shut, unwilling to open in the clear liquid. Panic crawled its way through his veins like poison, freezing him in place. It was too much to handle.  
In front of him, was his phone. The phone that still had his girlfriend’s contact on the screen. Or rather, ex-girlfriend’s contact. His heart was breaking, pain creeping through his system in perfect sync with the panic still in him. She was gone. Someone who he put so much money, effort and time into. Someone he loved.  
Brian finally mustered up the strength to grab his phone and call his best friend. He needed consolation right now. He opened his discord, dragging his numbed fingers over to the call icon on David’s profile.  
“Brian? It’s 1 am… wot’s wrong?” David’s concerned voice bounced around the dark, lonely room, spreading light and warmth to Brian as he relished in his best friend’s calming voice.  
“My girlfriend broke up with me… I need someone to talk to to get my mind off of it...” His voice was hoarse from crying, his face still covered in drying pearly tears.   
“Oh.. do you want me to come down there for you? I know how lonely it can get...” David asked, his anger dissipating, sympathy taking its place. He knew how much Brian cared for his girlfriend, and he was always so proud of Brian for getting the balls to ask her out. Proud enough that he swallowed down his own feelings to see Brian happy.  
“Please..” Judging by the cracks in his small voice, Brian was nearing another wave of his panic attack.   
David kicked off his covers, walk over to his drawers and pulling on a hoodie and some sweats. He jogged out of his room, snagging his car keys on the way out and locking the door. David and Brian had moved closer to each other in the past few months, as it made collabs easier for them and gave them ample opportunity to hang out.   
Brian continued to hold his phone long after David had hung up, deciding to pick some music to listen to take his mind off of his breaking heart. He opened Spotify, clicking a random recommendation.  
“Eyes blue like the Atlantic, and I'm going down like the titanic~”  
Brian laughed at the ironic song choice. Despite the repetitive lyrics, the soft music calmed his nerves, soothing the panic attack down to a small ache in the back of his head. Soon enough the song was repeated and Brian found himself humming along with the song when there was a swift rapping on his door.  
Brian dragged himself to the door, realizing how horrible he must look but not caring as he opened the door for David, jumping when he was wrapped in a gentle hug. Brian smiled, hugging tightly onto him as tears continued to flow. But these tears weren’t all that depressing anymore. They were filled with relief and happiness as Nogla came to his rescue.   
“T-thank you, David,” Brian spoke softly as the hug loosened enough for him to slip out of David’s arms. “I really needed that.”  
“No problems. How’re you feeling?”  
“Better. Much better.”   
David heard the gentle melody in the background looking around curiously. Brian quickly realizes the source of David’s confusion and smiles.   
“I’ve got music on in my room. It helped me calm down.” Brian explained as they slowly made their way to his bedroom.   
David walked into the mostly empty room, listening to the peaceful tune. Brian and David sat down on the bed, sleepiness catching up fast with the two. David felt awkward, laying onto Brian’s bed as he did the same. Brian didn’t notice David's hesitance, however, and turned to him to cling to him.  
David jumped, before relaxing and putting his arm over Brian as he curled into a ball by his chest. Brian was rapidly slipping into the peacefulness of sleep, but before he could fall asleep, he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his forehead, and a mumbled: “I love you.”  
Brian smiled slightly, whispering the soft confession back as he snuggled closer into David’s comforting arms.


End file.
